The Day Blaine Anderson Met Kurt Hummel
by ImAGleekxxx
Summary: One shot maybe you tell me The first time they met, but if this show was on showtime or HBO
1. Chapter 1

**The Day Blaine Anderson Met Kurt Hummel.**

Blaine ran down the crowded stairs heading towards the commons room, but was stopped by a light touch. He turned around, looking in awe to a chestnut haired boy slightly smiling, holding on a pair of oversized sunglasses.

"Hi, I'm new here." He said breathless and a toothless grin. Blaine put out his hand.

"I'm Blaine." He touched the pale boy. Gripping his hand, he wanted to pull him closer.

"Kurt." The boys smiled. "Um, could you tell me what's going on?" Kurt watch students practically run towards the commons room.

"Oh this, there is a performance by the Warblers." Blaine smiled. Kurt looked confused.

"Your glee club is liked here?" Kurt asked. Blaine tilted his head in confusion, smirking.

"The Warblers are like rock stairs." Blaine said smiling. Kurt nodded. Blaine grabbed his hand, pulling him down two steps and through a different direction. They ran, but Kurt took his time as Blaine was leading to take a look around the large Victorian ceilings, wall, stone, marble. The place was beautiful, old. They stopped in front of big wooden stores. Blaine stood in front of him smiling. The doors opened revealing boys in a form with their arms crossed behind them, kids whooping beside them.

"Oh god I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt sighed. Blaine played with his collar.

"Don't forget your uniform, next time new kid, but if you'd excuse me." Blaine walked towards the perfect form of clean-cut boys.

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was a right but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

Kurt was shocked. He stood there, smiling dumbly watching the boys sing amazingly. But also he took a look at the student, clapping singing along. They were supported; no one made rude comments or through slushes in their faces, people were enjoying the music.

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

Kurt clapped, shocked entirely. Blaine came up to Kurt touching his arm.

"You were amazing, all of you." Kurt blushed. Blaine smiled looking down at his dress shoes.

"Blaine who's this?" A blonde boy asked. Blaine stood in front of Kurt turning around.

"Oh just a friend." Blaine lied. Kurt smiled, blushing once again. The boys nodded patting Blaine's back congratulating him. Blaine nodded waiting for all the boys to leave.

"So, you don't go here do you?" Blaine asked circling Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Um, yea I am. I told you I'm new." Kurt said. Blaine chuckled.

"Mmm yea, sure. Who is your English teacher?" Kurt froze. Blaine started laughing.

"You got me." Blaine smiled. Walking over to one of the couches.

"So where are you really from?" Blaine asked, crossing his legs.

"Lima, McKinley." Kurt sighed. Blaine nodded.

"And why are you here?" Blaine asked. Kurt grunted.

"The glee club sent me to spy, but you guys are really good, so I don't think we have a chance against your club." Kurt sighed. "Just don't beat me up please." Kurt stepped back. Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"I am not going to hurt you, don't worry your gorgeous face." Blaine smiled. Kurt blushed, smirking.

"So, funny question, what is your sexual orientation?" Kurt asked. Blaine stood, walking over to Kurt, with a flirty glare on his face.

"Honey, if I called you gorgeous, which you are, what do you think it is?" Blaine asked standing awfully close to the visitor.

"Bi-sexual?" Kurt teased. Blaine laughed, placing his hands on Kurt thin hips.

"Mmm, close, just minus the girls." Blaine whispered. Kurt's breath was gone. If Kurt's eyes could get wider, then his blue crystals would fall out of his eye sockets.

"So your gay." Kurt smirked. Blaine hummed pressing his cheek against Kurt's.

"And I am hoping you are too." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt slowly nodded. Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt's jaw. "So I was kind of hoping you would follow me to my dorm?" Blaine asked. Kurt shivered, pressing his body closer to Blaine's, wrapping his arms around the student's neck. "Mmm is that a yes?" Kurt nodded. "Good." Blaine pulled back taking Kurt's hand once again, taking off out of the commons room.

Flying up the spiral stairs they took off down the hall and up another pair of stairs heading into the dorms. Blaine saw no one in sight when he pressed Kurt against his door. Kurt groaned. Blaine's mouth was on Kurt's swallowing his beautiful noise. Blaine couldn't tear his hands away from Kurt's hot thin body. Blaine's lips traveled to Kurt's pale flawless neck. Kurt sighed pulling the older boy closer.

"Oh, Blaine, we shouldn't do this in the hall. The quicker we get in, the more you can touch." Kurt flirted. Blaine shuttered pushing one hand into his dress pants pocket pulling out a single key and a bowtie keychain. He unlocked the door, Kurt falling back a bit, but Blaine was right their, pulling him back against his body. Blaine moaned, pushing the door closed with his foot. Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's hair, pulling. Blaine sighed.

"Just to let you know I don do this, um, its just you are so desirable and I want you." Blaine growled. Kurt moaned.

"Me either." Kurt sighed. Blaine nodded. Kurt pulled away unbuttoning his blazer shaking it off his shoulders. It hit the wooden floor. He wore a white button down and red tie. Kurt loosened his tie letting it hang around his neck and he unbuttoned his shirt so you could see the top of his collarbone. Blaine stepped forward, ready to grab him, but Kurt backed up, smirking.

"Oh you love torturing me don't you?" Blaine groaned as he placed a hand on Kurt's hip. Kurt laughed.

"Mmm well. I'm loving your reaction." Kurt winked. Blaine tore off his blazer ripping his shirt open, as he pressed his body against Kurt's once again, both of them falling onto the twin sized bed. Kurt laughed pulling Blaine closer. Blaine nibbled against Kurt's lower lip, pulling at it, making him shake and moan. Blaine tightened his grip on the younger boys hips lifting him up pushing him up the bed so they were both on it. Blaine straddled his waist, smiling. He pushed up Kurt's white shirt, his chest showing as Blaine leaned down kissing and biting the perfect white skin.

"Your so beautiful, god! I use to live in Lima, why haven't I seen you before?" Blaine sighed into Kurt's warm skin. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's thick hair.

"You weren't looking in the right places." Kurt whispered. Blaine hummed in agreement. Blaine popped Kurt's button.

"Do you…" Kurt nodded.

"Keep going." Kurt whispered. Blaine pulled down his zipper shimmying it off. There was a nice tent in Kurt's boxers, Blaine moaned.

"Oh I bet you are just beautiful." Blaine whispered kissing up Kurt's chest pulling off his shirt. Blaine ripped off his button down and tie. Kurt's hand slowly raised to Blaine's stomach. Blaine sighed, coming closer to Kurt. He pressed their chests together. Kurt wrapped his arms under Blaine's shoulders pressing his fingertips to Blaine's back, feeling the olive skin. Kurt's lips brushed against Blaine's shoulder, closing his eyes he enjoyed the closeness. Blaine watched him smiling. His fingertips were slowly running through Kurt's chestnut hair. Kurt looked up at him smiling. "You are so amazing, I can't get over how beautiful you are head to toe." Blaine whispered, pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead.

"You too Blaine, you too-oh Blaine." Kurt whined as he rubbed their erections together. Blaine smiled, shaking at the feeling of pleasure rolling around his lower stomach. "Do it again." Blaine just nodded keeping a slow pace. Blaine closed his eyes smiling. Kurt pressed open mouth kisses along Blaine's collarbone, biting down when Blaine quickened.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine sighed. Kurt hummed lifting his hips with Blaine's. Blaine sat up lust overflowing his eyes as he pushed down his pants, kicking them down. Both of them were in boxers, Kurt started to blush. "Don't even you are driving me crazy, your so amazingly gorgeous." Blaine moaned, running his palm against Kurt's smooth chest. "Do you want too, um go all the way, the last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable." Blaine sighed. Kurt nodded.

"I want to Blaine, really." Kurt whispered, smiling. Blaine smiled leaning back down kissing Kurt passionately. Kurt smiled pressing a hand onto Blaine's cheek.

"Really, even though you only met me about an hour ago?" Blaine whispered against hips lips.

"Blaine, you said it before, you don't do this, I don't do this. But there is something, something about you, us. I feel something when I touch your gorgeous body. Mmm." Kurt sighed pressing his lips to Blaine's mouth. "I want this, I want you to want this." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled, nodding.

"God, I want this. I want you." Blaine smiled. Kurt giggled pulling Blaine's lips onto his kissing him. Blaine rolled his hips against Kurt's. They both groaned Kurt's hands rubbed down Blaine's back dipping into his back dimples. Blaine shivered. Kurt smiled, as he rubbed his hands over Blaine's butt under his boxers. Blaine cried out throwing his head back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Kurt, God!" Blaine sat up ripping off both their boxers off, looking at Kurt hard veiny cock. Blaine moaned shaking, almost coming that second, just at the sight. Blaine pressed his head in Kurt's stomach kissing it "May I ask how you want to do this?" Blaine asked. Kurt shivered.

"I want you inside me." Kurt smiled. Blaine groaned, crawling up Kurt's body.

"If you keep talking like that, I'm not going to last." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. Blaine leaned over opening the nightstand draw. He grabbed a condom and lube. Opening the little bottle, he squeezed some out onto his fingers.

"Wait Blaine, I'm a virgin, can you just take it easy with me?" Kurt asked, blushing. Blaine smiled.

"I am too, I barely really thought of sex until you. And of course I will, I promise." Blaine sealed it with a kiss. Kurt nodded sighing.

Rubbing the lube onto his pointer and middle fingers he took Kurt's legs, wrapping them around his waist. He pulled Kurt's butt closer, he sighed seeing Kurt's asshole. He circled around it slowly looking at Kurt. He had his eyes closed.

"Honey I want you to grab my thigh if I am hurting you too much and you want me to stop. Okay?" Blaine kissed Kurt's knee. Kurt nodded, placing his hand on Blaine's thigh. Blaine slowly placed a finger into Kurt's butt. Kurt tensed. "Honey you got to relax, baby or it's going to hurt." Kurt nodded relaxing slowly. "Good good." Blaine slowly kept pushing in. He waited for Kurt to let him continue. Kurt slowly nodded. Blaine moved his pointer around trying to find a good spot. Kurt's breath got heavier. Blaine kept moving slowly. "God, your so beautiful." Blaine shuddered. Then Blaine heard the most amazing noise.

"Blaine, oh Blaine there, whatever you did, baby, oh." Kurt pushed against his finger. Blaine gasped at the sudden outburst. Blaine moved faster, hitting that spot, trying to remember that spot. He slowly placed his middle finger in and Kurt just got louder. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He started touching himself. The way Kurt thrashed against the bed was just so pleasurable to him. "I want you in, please in, now." Kurt begged. Blaine nodded, lining himself up after putting the condom and lube on, sliding in slowly and carefully. Kurt hissed slightly. "Move love please." Kurt begged. Blaine just nodded wiping the sweat off his brow. He sighed pushing in slowly snapping his hips. Kurt moaned. Blaine moved a little fast angling until he heard:

"Blaine there, there, there, oh my god. I'm not gonna last long baby." Blaine shivered picking up his pace.

"Me either honey, oh you're so perfect." Blaine said; he leaned down kissing Kurt moaning against his pink lips.

"God Blaine, I'm coming!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock stroking it fast with his snaps.

"Me too, oh Kurt." Blaine whined as they both came at the same time. Blaine thrusted twice more before collapsing on top of Kurt. "Wow," Blaine smiled.

"Wow can't even explain." Kurt whispered, pressing one, two, three kisses onto Blaine's forehead. Blaine sighed.

"I never thought I could do that to a stranger." Blaine smiled.

"Mmm, well think about it this way, I always thought the touch of the fingertips was as sexy as it got, but this, I can get use to this." Blaine laughed, humming into Kurt's chest kissing it a few times. Blaine moved so he could pull his cock out of Kurt's ass slowly. Kurt grunted sighing.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered.

"No need." Kurt whispered before passing out.

Kurt woke up to a sleeping form next to him. Blaine's curls fell out onto his forehead. Blaine's mouth was slightly open, breathing in time. Kurt smiled placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt leaned in pressing a kiss to Blaine's parted lips. Blaine sighed putting some pressure to the kiss. Kurt giggled pulling him closer. Blaine's eyes opened.

"Hi." Kurt whispered.

"Hey." Blaine smiled. Kurt turned over when he heard his phone vibrate. He looked at the time, 10pm. He sighed seeing his father texted him to get home soon. Kurt closed his eyes, rolling back to Blaine pressing his chin onto Blaine's chest.

"I don't want to leave." Kurt said truthfully.

"And I don't want to let you go." Blaine pushed back Kurt's hair. Kurt closed his eyes. Kurt sighed getting up looking for Blaine's pants. Blaine groaned when he saw his naked form walking around his room. Kurt grabbed Blaine's pants pulling out his phone, putting in his number. Kurt put on his pants without his boxers and slipped on his white shirt not bothering to close it. He picked up his boxers and blazer. Blaine got up stepping into his boxers.

"Will you call me?" Kurt asked wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine nodded.

"Yes, I will and text you and invite you back here, maybe even a date." Blaine pressed kisses along Kurt's neck.

"God if you keep doing that, I swear I will live under your bed." Kurt smiled.

"I'm not stopping you." Blaine whispered. Kurt whined pushing away.

"I got to go." He leaned forward kissing Blaine hard on the lips. "Call me, please." Kurt winked walking to the door.

"I will, promise." Blaine smiled.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt said.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

After the long drive home he checked his phone, text message from unknown number.

_Is it possible to miss someone you just met? –Blaine. _

Kurt smiled, nodding to himself.

"Yes you can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am not home right now so I dont have my notes on any of my stories I dont even have my own computer (going through hell without it and to make matters worse I havent seen this weeks Glee- can I tell you that I'm shaking- THANK GOD FOR DVR- )so thats why I am updating this one, I was going to make it a one shot, but i have had an overflow of emails. I promise when I get back to New York (I am in Rhode Island right now visiting my boyfriend at college) I will update the others promise- **

Kurt sat blankly in Glee the post- three days after meeting Blaine Anderson, lead vocals of The Warblers. He rubbed the back of his phone that was being held against his chest. Rachel, of course, was in front of the room, singing her heart out to 'whatever Kurt's step-brother was,' do we really ever know?

_Blaine smiled, Kurt giggled, pulling Blaine's lips to his kissing him. Blaine rolled his hips against Kurt's. They both groaned; Kurt's hands rubbed down Blaine's back, dipping into his back dimples. Blaine shivered. Kurt smiled, as he ran his hands over Blaine's butt, under his boxers. Blaine cried out throwing his head back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, "Kurt, God!"_

Blaine's voice rang in Kurt's ears, he couldn't quite shake it out of him. His hands tingled, when he thought of touching Blaine again. He didn't think he could ever get enough of Blaine's warm skin. His phone vibrated against his chest, shaking him out of his desires.

_Can I see you? I'm going through withdrawal... is that weird? -B_

Kurt smiled sliding his iPhone open.

_No its not weird, I think I'm going through the same thing- K _

Kurt sighed, noticing that most of the Glee kids were gone. Kurt got up, lifting his bag on to his shoulder. His cell vibrated again.

_Come outside your school- B_

Kurt was surprised, how did he know where he was? Kurt flew through the scattered chairs, pushing past the remaining members of Glee.

"Kurt?" Finn asked. Kurt ignored him running through the halls of McKinley. He pushed through the front doors seeing a boy in a blue blazer, leaning against a black BMW. Kurt gasped. Blaine smirked walking over to meet him half way.

"How did you know where I was?" Kurt asked breathless. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's arm.

"You said you had Glee every Wednesday's." Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded. Blaine sighed stepping closer. Kurt's eyes widened. "I can't get you out of my head, Kurt." Blaine whispered. Kurt closed his eyes.

"Dittio." Kurt smiled. Blaine chuckled. Blaine pressed his cheek against Kurt's redden one. Kurt slowly raised his arms around Blaine's neck; in return Blaine placed his tightly against Kurt's waist.

"Do you want to go get coffee with me, my treat?" Blaine asked scrunching up his nose. Kurt smiled, nodding. He leaned in kissing Blaine. The older boy sighed against the chestnut haired boy's lips, pulling him closer. Blaine pulled Kurt closer spreading his fingers across Kurt's back, wanting to feel as much as he could, until someone pushed him hard. The dark haired Warbler fell back against the pavement, hissing at the hard contact to his tail bone. Kurt gasped, seeing Finn neck to him, glaring at the boy on the ground.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled. Kurt rushed to Blaine's sighed, holding out a hand, lifting Blaine carefully from the ground. Blaine's hand went straight to his back, but Kurt's beat him, as he rubbed soothingly. Finn's eyes widened. "Why would you do that?" Kurt asked.

"I thought, I - I didn't know he was- with you." Finn stuttered.

"That's why you ask." Kurt sighed. "Are you okay?" Kurt turned to Blaine. He nodded.

"Yea, yea, I'm okay, you can back a punch, God." Blaine joked. Kurt smiled

"Um, where did you two meet?" Finn asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Remember when you all sent me to Dalton?" Kurt asked, Finn nodded.

"OH my God! Blaine Anderson! Lead Vocalist of The Warblers!" A loud shriek came from the doors. Kurt, Blaine and Finn turned to see Rachel in shock-horror. "Kurt! Are you- you can't be- sleeping with the enemy?" Kurt sighed, pressing his forehead to Blaine's shoulder.

"I guess she can say that." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. The younger boy nudged him.

"What does it matter to you?" Kurt asked. Rachel gasped running over.

"He is our competition! He can't even be near you!" Rachel pulled Kurt away, but Blaine tired to pull him back; Kurt could see how upset he was as Rachel pulled him behind Finn and herself.

"Alright this is gone too far- first my step brother punches him and now you are saying I cant be near him, but guess what? No one asked me what I want? Huh, doesn't that sound the right thing to do?" Kurt yelled. Kurt pushed through the "couple?" "I want to be with Blaine; I want to get to know Blaine and I know he isn't here just cause we are competition, he wants to be near me too, or he wouldn't have come and found me today." Kurt sighed smiling. Blaine tilted his head back smiling, lovingly at the McKinley student.

"I want to get to know your step brother; I'm not trying to get your set list or your dance moves, that's not how the Warblers roll, unlike you guys sending him to come spy, no offence." Blaine put his hands up, Kurt smiled. "I promise nothing about our groups will come up, unless we are talking about our friends, well until regional's are over. I guess." Blaine smiled. Blaine put his hand out for Kurt to take.

"Now if you dont mind, I am going to get coffee with Blaine, tell Dad, I will be home for dinner." Kurt smiled. Blaine tugged at Kurt's hand. He followed the older boy. "Oh wait," Kurt dug into his back pocket. He pulled out his keys, tossing them to Finn. "Get her home safely Finn." Kurt smiled. Following Blaine again.

"Thanks Kurt." Rachel smiled. Kurt turned around.

"I meant my car." was the last thing he said before ducking into the BMW.

Blaine walked over with two steaming hot cups of coffee, placing them carefully onto the table. Kurt smiled, taking his warm coffee into his cold hands. The younger boy hovered over the coffee for warmth.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for them, they are a little crazy. Kinda perfect for each other actually." Kurt smiled. Blaine laughed shaking his head.

"No I understand why they did it. They are just looking after you. And they should, your worth a lot." Blaine said, eyeing him. Kurt blushed. "Do you want my blazer, you look so cold." Blaine stood up, shrugging his jacket off. Kurt tried to protest, but Blaine placed it on his shoulders anyway.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled sipping at his coffee carefully.

"So, um about Monday." Blaine smiled. Kurt sat up. "I, uh, I hope that you know that was my first time and I dont sleep around, I truly dont." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"That was my first time too." Kurt whispered. Blaine sighed.

"I hope that you werent saving it for a rainy day." Blaine looked to his lap. Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Well, it was kinda cloudy out." Kurt winked. Blaine laughed.

"So your not upset?" Blaine smirked. Kurt shook his head.

"How can I be upset. It was perfect. I cant shake it out of my head, you too. Your like imprinted to my brain." Blaine inhaled sharply, nodding.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. I just, I want to get to know you, maybe even take you out." Blaine blushed. Kurt laughed.

"What happened to that brave boy I met in the commons room?" Kurt smirked. Blaine threw his head back.

"Oh kinda shaking in my rib cage right now." Blaine smiled.

"Well, I would love to do all those things with you, maybe more." Kurt whispered the last part. Blaine bowed his head.

"Oh, Kurt, you can't say things like that, we are in a public place and I have nowhere to take you at the moment to ravish you." Blaine lifted his head, Kurt gasped. His honey eyes had gone dark with lust. Kurt smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kurt smirked.

"So what are you doing Friday?"


End file.
